Transitioning
Transitioning is the seventh episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and fifteenth episode overall. It aired on February 13, 2015. While Will is euphoric over his new job coaching Vocal Adrenaline and all the perks that come with it, he still confesses to missing the camaraderie of New Directions. After learning of a mean-spirited prank his students pulled on rival coaches Rachel and Blaine, he tries to teach his kids about tolerance by making it his weekly lesson plan. But none of them are willing to accept Will’s softer, all-inclusive style of coaching, forcing him to take a hard look at the choices he’s made in order to figure out his next move. Rachel must come to terms with the fact her family home has finally been sold and all her memories appear to be going away with it. While she is despondent over the turn of events, Sam recruits the other gleeks to stage an intervention of sorts in order to help her get past the challenging milestone with a fun, song-filled sendoff. A post-op Coach Beiste, who has changed his name to Sheldon, returns to McKinley to receive an uncharacteristically warm but typically over-the-top welcome-back from Sue. While his return has several supporters and a few detractors, it takes a bold move from several old-school gleeks to make him really feel at home again. And the romantic tension that has been brewing between Sam and Rachel finally boils over, while Kurt and Blaine find themselves in a familiar situation that brings back old memories. This episode was written by Matthew Hodgson and directed by Dante Di Loreto. Plot Clint, with the Vocal Adrenaline, begin to sing You Give Love A Bad Name, in their own auditorium as Will (driving to them in his new car) voiceovers, talking about how his life has become easier since becoming the coach of VA: having his own massage therapist, a stylist and nutritionist from the money he earns. He walks in, watching them perform, commenting on how they’re committed to what they do, practicing without him, commenting on how they work alone, as the song finishes. He states how the “Alumni Support” is big (receiving a stroller from them). The head of it states how it's the best one, explaining that he was a football person, but put his money into Vocal Adrenaline because his gay son loves show choir. He tells Will that they expect VA to win. Danny sits in the stroller, as Will and Emma stroll through the park, Emma saying that as long they’ll always support him, and he should follow his heart. He tells her that he wants to change them to become better, like he did with the New Directions by fusing the two together, Emma stating that he can do that. They stop, and Will asks Emma if they can let Daniel play, but Emma states he might touch something bad. Will tells her that their life is good, before they kiss. After, Emma and Will are in shock to see Rachel and Blaine in front of them, saying they’ve kept the tradition of “egging” the competitors. It cuts to a flashback of Blaine and Rachel getting out of their cars. The first egg hits Blaine, thrown by Clint. Both Rachel and Blaine try to shield themselves from the oncoming storm of eggs, thrown by VA. The following day in VA’s auditorium again, Will rolls out a board, with the word ‘Tolerance’ on it. He explains to them about how Rachel and Blaine were egged, stating how what they did can’t be tolerated, where Clint replies slyly about what he’s doing. He states how they’ll be doing songs about ‘Tolerance,’ him starting off the assignment, as VA look unhappy. Will explains that he brought back one of VA’s alumni members, as he walks to the stage. He begins to rap Same Love, VA looking bored. It is revealed to be Unique who he brought back, when she walks up on stage and sings with him. Clint (with the rest of VA) argue to Will and Unique about how they don’t care who someone is attracted to, but about winning. Clint then turns to VA getting an idea, stating about how they can make New Directions lose their week of practice by them being intolerant. Will, angry, states how they’re good performers, but it doesn’t mean that they can do whatever they want, stating he’ll coach them the way he wants. In voiceover mode, Coach Beiste drives to McKinley (not seeing the front of his face). He states how he’s nervous of what people will say, but he’s living the way he wants. He continues, stating that he took some time off so he could become comfortable. It is revealed that he changed his name to Sheldon, as we see his face. Sue and Sam walk up to him, Sue commenting on his new appearance happily, and Sam stating how they have so much “guy talk” to catch up with. Sue begins to tell Sheldon that she’s been trying to eliminate all the cis-normality and transphobia in the school, since finding about what they meant, that morning. Sam asks him what pronouns he needs to use, and Sue states that she’s there for him, not tolerating bullying. Sheldon, happy about this, states how he suspected there would be haters, but Sue tells him that it's now a gender-fluid school. Sue and Sam walk away, as Sheldon looks happy at how accepting they are. Rachel sits alone in the staff room, looking annoyed. Sam walks in asking if she’s still angry about the egging. She states that it's something worse than that. She explains that she was having an amazing dream about being once again on Broadway, but woke up to a knocking. In a flashback, Rachel watches the word “SOLD” on her property. Sam states how it's a good thing, because it was on the market for a long time. Rachel reveals that she would stop them from buying it (Rachel dressed up as the Grudge and scaring them away). Sam tells her it's insane what she did, but Rachel replies that she did it because it was the house she grew up in, hating how someone else will live in. Sam begins to explain about how he didn’t have a house at times, but Rachel interrupts him, saying how he can’t guilt her, and will be damned if her dads go through with it. Mercedes, Kitty and Artie sit in a classroom talking, as Sam and Kurt walk in. Sam states, as Blaine walks in (sitting) that they need their help for Rachel. Mercedes asks them what she needs help on now, since she just helped her for a week. Kurt explains about her house being sold, Sam dramatically stating how it's a big transition to make. Kitty asks him if he’s still talking about Rachel or announcing his new gender. Sam, frustrated, states it's about Rachel. Artie asks what the plan is. Coach Beiste walks to his car, as one of the VA students run past. He looks at his car, seeing it being covered toilet paper and jockstraps with the words “COACH TRANNY” on the front of the car. VA drive past, honking at Coach Beiste and shouting at him. The following day in Sue’s office, Will sits down with Sheldon as Sue explains about the event that occurred the day before, his car being vandalized. Sheldon states how he knew that something like that would happen anyway. Will asks what it has to do with him. Sheldon explains that it was Vocal Adrenaline who did it as Will looks angry, saying that no one gets away when it has something to do with his friends. Sue interjects, saying she always has. In the choir room, Rachel begins to introduce the assignment, but Kurt says there’s a change in plans. Rachel states how he can’t just do that, but he tells her that sometimes that life throws them a curveball and they should make the most of it. He states that the week is about “Transitioning.” He states how they know she’s been having problems about her home. Blaine states how it's holding her back, from being a proper adult. Sam then tells them all that they’re throwing her a farewell party in the basement. Rachel states how it's sweet, but it's unnecessary. Mason and Madison realise that the lesson is for Rachel, not them, to which Kitty tells them to shut up. Sam brings out a “Wheel of Musical Fortune,” with all the names of the people in the choir room (at that moment). Artie introduces it, stating that whoever spins it, sings a duet with the person it lands on. Sam whispers to Artie, saying he promised him that he’ll be singing a duet with Rachel. Spencer questions him about how they couldn’t just pick the names from a hat (Jane shushing him). Mercedes states that she’ll go first, spins it, where it lands on Roderick. Mercedes, not remembering who Roderick is, asks around (Mason pointing to Madison, as she raises her hand). Roderick tells her, and she states how they’ll be great together. Kurt then spins, where it initially landed on Artie, but Kurt pushes it slightly, so it lands on Blaine’s one, that is next to Artie’s. Kurt acts surprised by this. Blaine walks out the choir room, as Kurt chases him. Kurt talks to him about how he was sure it would land on Artie’s name. Blaine sarcastically says what are the odds. Kurt asks him he’s fine singing with him. Blaine reassures him that it is, but doesn’t want him to mention it in front of Karofsky. Kurt replies that there isn’t anything wrong with singing with each other, but Blaine states how Dave still thinks there’s something between them, and they both awkwardly state how there’s nothing between them. Blaine leaves, telling him he’ll call for what song they’ll do, hugging him, before he does. In the staff room, Coach Beiste sits, eating. Sam and Spencer run in. Sam asks him which VA members did it. Sheldon asks what they’re talking about. Spencer repeats it again, saying they’ll kill them. Beiste tells them that they’ll not, and orders them to sit down. He states he doesn’t want them to do anything, that it's all handled. He continues, stating it's sweet what they’re doing, but it won’t teach them anything. Spencer tells him it will. Beiste argues with them, saying he’s dealt with ignorant people who couldn’t understand him, but is happy with himself now, and also happy that Spencer is one of them, more than just the star player. Sheldon complements Sam about how he did that, uniting the team and being such a good friend, saying if it turns out bad, they’ve still got the best gift. Sam apologises to him, saying he can’t stand watching him get hurt. Sheldon states that he knows that, and tells them they should go back to practice. They leave, as Sheldon look happy. In the Carmel auditorium, Will argues with the members stating how it's unacceptable what they did to Beiste's car, telling them that their decency and honesty is more important than winning. Clint speaks up, saying they already know his plans, believing he’s too soft, calling him a loser, giving examples of people who didn’t care about being nice. He states how the team is all right with being the bad guys, and tells him that everyone knows that winning is everything with Vocal Adrenaline agreeing with him in the background. Will tells him that they’ll win, but the right way. Clint walks up to him, saying how they’ve insulted him behind his back, calling him a joke. Will tells him that he’s off the team, where Clint states he is the team. Will tells him to get out, telling the others to warm up as Clint leaves. That night in Will’s apartment, Emma tells him to go to bed. Will, fixing the stroller, complains about how something that expensive shouldn’t have broken. Emma goes to him, where Will states how he doesn’t like his job, and doesn’t like the environment or the people, stating how he can’t change them, because they believe what they do is not wrong, telling her about how the “Boosters” will come after him for kicking off Clint. Emma states how she doesn’t need all those things. Will tells her that there are no other jobs, saying that he likes all the things he gets, hating that he loves staying there for the things. Emma reassures him that he can find another job. He tells her that he would have before, but not know, with his child. Emma sits in front of him, saying Daniel will know what he’s sacrificing for them. She understands about how he can’t quit his job, but tells him he needs to be peaceful with the decision that he’ll make, where Will looks worried. In Rachel’s basement, Sam makes drinks, as everyone that was invited are there. Kurt hands Rachel a drink, as Artie introduces the party, thanking them for coming, as everyone claps. Mercedes and Roderick then begin to sing ''All About That Bass'', everyone singing along with them. They all dance together as Mercedes walks off the stage, Mason juggling at one point, with Jane and Madison dancing with Roderick on stage. Roderick walks off the stage, and everyone gathers around them except Sam and Rachel, where the talk about something. They walk upstairs, as the song finishes, where everyone claps for them. In Rachel’s room, Sam walks in stating how it's weird that one day it will become a Broadway museum. They see the old photos that are on the wall still, Sam commenting on how she hasn’t touched that wall, even after boxing everything else. Rachel says how all her best memories are on that wall. She states how she dreamt, as a child, of having photos with all her favourite stars, but says how that meeting them (her friends), filled up the wall with reality. Sam states how they need to get a bigger wall, as an impression. Rachel fails at guessing who he’s impersonating, as he sits. She moves in close with him, as he tells her that the wall doesn’t go away, but gets bigger, reassuring that she’s going to go back to New York, on Broadway. They both then kiss, ferociously. Back in the basement, Artie introduces the next act, which is Blaine and Kurt singing ''Somebody Loves You'', where everyone once again dances, as Kurt and Blaine share looks with each other. Everyone decides to dress up, Kitty and Spencer fighting over a tutu (Spencer winning the fight). Everyone dancing around them on the dance floor, singing along, as the song ends. Outside Rachel’s house, Kurt talks to Blaine about how he had fun singing with him, as Blaine is leaving. They both agree on how good they sung. They then relive the moment of singing ''Baby, It’s Cold Outside'' (back in A Very Glee Christmas). Kurt tells him that he wanted to switch of the boombox, and confess his love. Blaine asks him why he didn’t. Kurt replies that he wasn’t sure if he loved him back, remembering about how Blaine had a crush on Jeremiah, wondering what happened to him, Kurt then states how it's weird that the people can mean so much, not finishing his sentence and Blaine leans in, and kisses him, intimately. Blaine walks away, Kurt watching him walk away, as Rachel begins to sing ''Time After Time'', everyone sitting around. Sam then begins to sing with her, as they both share glances with each other. Kitty walks up to them, taking a photo of them, where it is placed on her wall. It goes to a flash-foward, the song is still being sung, but as everyone is helping her pack, moving the things out. Rachel then closes the door to her room. The song ends back in the basement, where Rachel and Sam hug, as everyone applauds them. In the Locker Room, Coach Beiste inspects the place. He hears footsteps and goes to inspect it. It is revealed to be Unique’s, where they both hug. Unique questions him about not calling her when he had his transition, having found everything out from Will. Beiste apologizes to her, stating it's been overwhelming about being himself and trying to fit in, feeling normal inside now. Unique sits, as Beiste tells her that nobody’s treating him like normal. Unique states that he’s not normal, but special for being brave to get what she wants. Sheldon states that he doesn’t want to feel special all the time, but wants to be like every other guy, saying that there is no one else like him, complaining about how either people praise him, or hate him. Beiste sits, where Unique asks him if it hurt. Beiste tells her that it did, but felt relieved after the procedure, having no regrets as it's the best thing that happened to him. He tells her that he sometimes wishes that he wasn’t all alone. Unique holds his hand, saying he’s not alone. Back in the Carmel auditorium, Clint walks up to Will, saying how he was reinstated by Principal Gunderson thanks to an intervention by one of the boosters, after he was kicked off the team. He tells Will that if there’s a problem, he should talk to the head. Will says that he doesn’t have a problem, stating he was wrong. Clint looks surprised by this. Will continues, saying he is the team, putting his personal beliefs first, stating that the was thinking of quitting. He then tells them that he can still teach them, by winning the “VA way". He then tells them that he’ll prove it to them by pranking McKinley, as everyone cheers. In Dave and Blaine’s apartment, Blaine and Dave walk in to the kitchen, Dave retelling a story that day. Dave then asks what’s wrong with Blaine, as he’s been been unfocused for the past few days. Blaine apologizes. Dave then realises that something happened the night at Rachel’s party. Blaine states how he sung a duet with Kurt, sitting on a stool. Dave then, relieved, says that he wouldn’t be upset singing a duet with Kurt, and knows that something else happened. By the look on Blaine’s face, he realizes that Kurt and Blaine kissed. He questions who kissed who, but knows that Blaine kissed Kurt. Dave then leans near the kitchen sinks and tells him that he was lucky to date him for two months. Blaine, confused, asks what he means. Karofsky states that he still loves him, a time-bomb over them since Kurt came back. Blaine apologises to him, but Dave shrugs it off and says that he should go to Kurt, smiling. Dave then asks him to not sing it, to which Blaine hugs and kisses Dave on the check before walking out. Blaine runs through the hallway of McKinley, standing outside the choir room door. He walks in, and see’s Kurt wearing his jacket. Blaine then see’s Walter, where Walter shakes his hand. Kurt asks if he’s there for him. Blaine, coming out of his shock, tells him that he was looking for Rachel, not knowing that she and Sam are walking from behind. Rachel then asks what it is. Blaine questions where they’re going. Rachel states that they’re going on a double-dates. Kurt then states how Blaine could bring Karofsky and triple-date it, as they walk out. Rachel, remembering, asks if he wanted to ask her something. Blaine states how he doesn’t remember. He still stands in the choir room, as they all go away on their date. In McKinley’s auditorium, Will and VA sneak in. Will states that he’s left K-Y Jelly Tubes backstage. He instructs them to squeeze them out on the stage floor. He huddles them up. The lights on the stage come on, where VA duck down, as Unique begins to sing ''I Know Where I’ve Been'', everyone from the choir room watching. Sheldon also comes to the auditorium accompanied by Sam and Spencer, where Unique brings him on stage. Behind them, a choir containing transgender people sings back-up to Unique. Beiste joins them, crying with joy. He also sings along with them, feeling happy. As Unique belts out the last note, they all hold hands and clap. Everyone on the sides of the stage come and hug Unique. Will applauds with them, as Clint states how he knew he was joking, costing them 2 hours of rehearsal time, telling him that the “Boosters” will hear about it. Will tells them that he started teaching for the arts, because he cared about it, not doing it every single minute like militant robots. He tells him that it's finding who they are, even if they have to take a few days off to help a friend. Will then states if they want to keep being intolerant troublemakers, they can be, as he tells him that he’s quitting and turns his back on them. Beiste states how he can’t just do that, as Will walks up stage, saying that Unique came to him, by gathering a trans choir, to make him feel welcome and at home and They hug. In the control booth at the top of the auditorium, Sue informs Vocal Adrenaline that she’s giving them 6 minutes to leave the campus, before she unleashes her hounds. She also states that she’s slashed their bus tires, so they have to walk back, telling them to think of how awful they really are. The dogs begin to bark as Vocal Adrenaline runs out of the auditorium. Will walks to the choir room, with Rachel and Kurt behind him. He gazes inside, Kurt asking what he's going to do now. Will walks in saying he has to find a job, but since Carmel paid him nicely, he can be fine for a few months, so he can figure things out. He tells them that he’s proud of what they’re doing. Rachel then tells him that Kurt and her were wondering if he had the time to help around with the New Directions, Rachel giving him the title of Special Alumni Consultant. They state how they need his help, to which he says it would be an honor to help them. They sit next to him. Will tells him that they have to make the major decisions and have to call him Will, to which Rachel states she can, Kurt saying he can’t, as Will laughs. He tells him that the choir room is where he belongs, and asks what they want to do for next week’s lesson. Rachel states that Kurt wants to do ‘''Britney 3.0'',’ but says there’s no more songs left to do. Will asks if the kids have personal problems. Kurt answers that they don’t talk to them that much. Will says they should, as they may become the best friends they could ever have, referring to Will's own bond with the two of them. Songs *The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, Transitioning. Guest Cast * Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury * Alex Newell as Unique Adams * Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * Max George as Clint * Harry Hamlin as Walter * Gary Grubbs as Jimbo Wilson * Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter * Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward * Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks * Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy * Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy * Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (uncredited) Trivia *This is the first episode of Season Six in which the entire main-cast appears. *For some reason, Becca Tobin is not credited in this episode for playing Kitty Wilde. *This is the first episode since Trio, a gap of 16 episodes, in which Jayma Mays appears as Emma Pillsbury. **Although another actress portrayed her in the previous episode, making that episode her return, and this the official one. *This is the first time Alex Newell appears since the show's move to New York since New Directions. **This is also the first and last time Unique Adams sings in Season Six. **This episode also makes it the last time Unique sings in the series. *The "Transgender Choir" in this episode has over 200 members. However, Will says there are 300 members in the episode. *Will mistakenly refers Unique as "he" in the scene after the performance of I Know Where I've Been. *After being "egged," Rachel states to Will and Emma about how Vocal Adrenaline have kept their tradition of "egging" the competitors, referring to when she was egged by Jesse and VA in Funk. *During the party in Rachel's basement, a board can be seen with all of the duet pairings sorted by the Wheel of Musical Fortune: Mercedes/Roderick, Jane/Mason, Blaine/Kurt, Kitty/Artie, Madison/Spencer, and Rachel/Sam. **Coincidentally, all of these pairs have sung a duet at some point, with the exception of Madison and Spencer. *The beginning of the first scene of the episode, showing a man in Will's old car, is a reference to the beginning of the episode Showmance. *When Mercedes says "Luck be a lady tonight!" as she spins the Wheel of Musical Fortune, she is referencing the Broadway musical, Guys and Dolls. *The planned weekly lessons written on the board behind Kurt and Rachel in the last scene are "Britney 3.0", "Murder Ballads", "Bjork" and "Biggie vs. Tupac". Errors *In the scene in Rachel's room, when she and Sam are looking at the photos you can see a photo where she is singing Don't Stop Believin' for her Funny Girl audition with the original New Directions members, but she was only imagining them with her. Gallery Tumblr nf3thfN8my1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nfb6t5LiBM1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb6t5LiBM1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb6t5LiBM1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg Daniel!.jpg Schuesters.jpg tumblr_nfb7an4uF61r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_nfb7an4uF61r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb7an4uF61r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb7an4uF61r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg B21 xn0CUAA ut1.jpg Tumblr nfbcngWyLt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg L, M, J, D and bD.jpg Tumblr nfbcngWyLt1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr nfbcngWyLt1r4ezfzo4 r1 500.jpg Tumblr nfcy3pxoop1qk6s5ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfcy3pxoop1qk6s5ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfce2mcfHr1r8475mo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbwmd6Blu1qbu84eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbntoMmKW1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbjxyyWKY1qbu84eo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbjxyyWKY1qbu84eo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbjxyyWKY1qbu84eo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbjxyyWKY1qbu84eo1 1280.jpg Rachel looking cute .jpg Rachel egg in hair.jpg Lea and Darren egg in hair .jpg Tumblr nfbc6pJYUA1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr nfbc6pJYUA1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr nfbc6pJYUA1ql1znmo4 250.png Grumpy Blaine.png Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo6 250.jpg Tumblr nfbdro9Lag1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbdro9Lag1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr nfbdro9Lag1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfcqv6YeWT1ql1znmo1 500.jpg B26Ff88CQAAK5nF.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo1 250.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo7 1280.jpg Mycq2Gx.jpg Tumblr nisxz8LiMJ1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nisxz8LiMJ1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr nisybiuDuj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nisy8xXwVe1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nisy8xXwVe1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg tumblr_nisyhjO6aG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nisxz8LiMJ1ql1znmo1_500.jpg Tumblr nisyqbyTND1qbdepdo1 500.jpg tumblr_nisz1o122j1u88r6co2_1280.jpg Tumblr nfkpl86QYB1rdilvso1 500.jpg Darren blaine bts.jpg B3aT392IcAIAJa5.jpg Tumblr ng365sQIpR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nisz5sq8ju1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr niyb0qzYcG1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nj945nnPiv1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_nj04obxHAb1u4784mo1_500.png Transitioning_Album.png Tumblr njbnf0923t1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tumblr_njbnf0923t1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_njdfq16GYZ1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_njdfq16GYZ1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_njdfq16GYZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njdfq16GYZ1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_njdftjuINH1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njoe1nU1nH1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njoth8FW1d1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njotm8bhiT1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_njou8hssNS1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_njqfrfnF3a1r81yzuo1_500.png tumblr_njqfrfnF3a1r81yzuo2_400.png tumblr_njqfrfnF3a1r81yzuo3_400.png tumblr_njqfrfnF3a1r81yzuo4_400.png tumblr_njqu94B93p1qzh21go1_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqu94B93p1qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqu94B93p1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqu94B93p1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqu94B93p1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqu94B93p1qzh21go6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqu94B93p1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqu94B93p1qzh21go8_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqvs770Ob1rolx26o1_250.gif tumblr_njqvs770Ob1rolx26o2_250.gif tumblr_njqvs770Ob1rolx26o3_250.gif tumblr_njqvs770Ob1rolx26o4_250.gif tumblr_njqvskQWg21qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_njqvskQWg21qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqvskQWg21qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqvskQWg21qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqvskQWg21qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqvskQWg21qzh21go6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqvskQWg21qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqvskQWg21qzh21go8_r1_250.gif Tumblr njr2a1NXD21reqitlo7 250.gif Tumblr njr2a1NXD21reqitlo6 250.gif Tumblr njr2a1NXD21reqitlo4 250.gif Tumblr njqyo2zG4x1tgr0pso8 250.gif Tumblr njqyo2zG4x1tgr0pso7 250.gif Tumblr njqwvpP6LA1qfmk40o1 500.gif B9xzIkcIUAAwW8z.jpg tumblr_njmg86Ecmn1ri1mzuo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_njqw0muiaW1rzoil5o1_250.gif tumblr_njqw0muiaW1rzoil5o2_250.gif tumblr_njqxflf3cY1u5btl5o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_njqxflf3cY1u5btl5o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_njqxflf3cY1u5btl5o3_r2_500.gif tumblr_njqxflf3cY1u5btl5o4_r2_500.gif tumblr_njqve5347u1rzoil5o1_500.gif tumblr_njqve5347u1rzoil5o2_500.gif tumblr_njqve5347u1rzoil5o3_500.gif tumblr_njqve5347u1rzoil5o4_500.gif tumblr_njqve5347u1rzoil5o5_500.gif tumblr_njquixEWyG1rt5ctno1_250.gif tumblr_njquixEWyG1rt5ctno2_250.gif tumblr_njquixEWyG1rt5ctno3_250.gif tumblr_njquixEWyG1rt5ctno4_250.gif tumblr_njqv9yUR781rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_njqv9yUR781rlylr1o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqv9yUR781rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_njqv9yUR781rlylr1o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqv9yUR781rlylr1o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqv9yUR781rlylr1o6_250.gif tumblr_njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo1_250.gif tumblr_njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo2_250.gif tumblr_njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo3_250.gif tumblr_njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo4_250.gif tumblr_njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo5_250.gif tumblr_njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo6_250.gif tumblr_njqusmVZI61u5btl5o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_njqusmVZI61u5btl5o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqusmVZI61u5btl5o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqusmVZI61u5btl5o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_njquyo5WRf1rolx26o1_250.gif tumblr_njquyo5WRf1rolx26o2_250.gif tumblr_njquyo5WRf1rolx26o3_250.gif tumblr_njquyo5WRf1rolx26o4_250.gif tumblr_njquznpGBx1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_njqv0jPJJt1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_njqv0jPJJt1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_njqv0jPJJt1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_njqv0jPJJt1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_njqv7dG7ex1r295ako1_250.gif tumblr_njqv7dG7ex1r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_njqv7dG7ex1r295ako3_250.gif tumblr_njqv7dG7ex1r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_njqu17tqwS1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_njqu17tqwS1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_njqu17tqwS1rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_njqu17tqwS1rlylr1o4_250.gif tumblr_njqu17tqwS1rlylr1o5_250.gif tumblr_njqu17tqwS1rlylr1o6_250.gif tumblr_njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqsmcFje01rt5ctno1_500.gif tumblr_njqsmcFje01rt5ctno2_500.gif tumblr_njqsmcFje01rt5ctno3_500.gif tumblr_njqud0QHmm1rlcjifo1_500.gif tumblr_njqud0QHmm1rlcjifo2_r1_500.gif.jpg tumblr_njqum6D88D1qfmk40o1_500.gif tumblr_njqum6D88D1qfmk40o2_500.gif tumblr_njqum6D88D1qfmk40o3_500.gif tumblr_njqup4wjzz1qzmvoio3_250.gif tumblr_njqup4wjzz1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_njqup4wjzz1qzmvoio5_250.gif tumblr_njqup4wjzz1qzmvoio6_250.gif tumblr_njqsn36HKm1qjac5so1_250.gif tumblr_njqsn36HKm1qjac5so2_250.gif tumblr_njqsn36HKm1qjac5so3_250.gif tumblr_njqsn36HKm1qjac5so4_250.gif tumblr_njqsn36HKm1qjac5so5_250.gif tumblr_njqsn36HKm1qjac5so6_250.gif tumblr_njqsn36HKm1qjac5so7_250.gif tumblr_njqsn36HKm1qjac5so8_250.gif tumblr_njqspwV0cV1qaxxelo5_250.gif tumblr_njqspwV0cV1qaxxelo6_250.gif tumblr_njqsguaSHm1ra5gbxo2_250.gif ABTB Transitioning.png TAT Transitioning.png SLY Transitioning.png IKWIB Transitioning.png Unique IKWIB 2.png Unique IKWIB.png YGLABN Transitioning.png tumblr_njqrsn4wPe1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_njrxsaMrK21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njr00iDbTC1r295ako2 500.gif Tumblr njr00iDbTC1r295ako1 500.gif tumblr_njs9m9dcCd1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njsi2vMJBn1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njrltinm3u1qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_njrltinm3u1qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_njrltinm3u1qg8euoo3_250.gif tumblr_njrltinm3u1qg8euoo4_250.gif Tumblr njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr njqtn5RTfv1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr njqsguaSHm1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr njqsguaSHm1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr njqsguaSHm1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr_njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o2_250.gif tumblr_njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o4_250.gif tumblr_njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o1_250.gif tumblr_njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o7_250.gif tumblr_njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o8_250.gif tumblr_njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o5_250.gif tumblr_njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o6_250.gif Tumblr njqvw16PD61qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr njqvw16PD61qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr njqvw16PD61qfgg1ao1 250.gif tumblr_njrx3tmA9O1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_njrx3tmA9O1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_njrx3tmA9O1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_njrx3tmA9O1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr njrlcnRrsW1r3qj73o2 250.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo1 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo2 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo3 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo4 400.gif Tumblr njrlcnRrsW1r3qj73o4 250.gif Tumblrsamchelcomehere.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo3 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo4 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo6 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo7 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo8 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo4 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo9 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo8 250.gif Tumblr njrlcnRrsW1r3qj73o10 250.gif Tumblr njtozvODNB1spp7hho2 400.gif Tumblr njtozvODNB1spp7hho4 400.gif Tumblr njtozvODNB1spp7hho5 400.gif Tumblr njqutc1zoX1rtvheio1 500.gif Tumblr njqutc1zoX1rtvheio2 500.gif Tumblr njqutc1zoX1rtvheio3 500.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao5 250.gif Tumblr nic0v2II7F1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Uniquer4.gif Uniquer2.gif Uniquer3.gif Uniquer1.gif 1-unique8.gif 1-unique7.gif 1-unique6.gif 1-unique5.gif 1-unique4.gif 1-unique3.gif 1-unique2.gif 1-unique1.gif tumblr_njxb9nGJ8K1ttyewbo1_540.png tumblr_njxb9nGJ8K1ttyewbo2_540.png tumblr_njxbdvayAb1ttyewbo1_540.png tumblr_njxbdvayAb1ttyewbo2_540.png tumblr_njxbfylU9L1ttyewbo1_540.png tumblr_njxbfylU9L1ttyewbo2_540.png tumblr_njyfjyYiWQ1rx7evco1_1280.jpg tumblr_njyfjyYiWQ1rx7evco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk6xcnunkm1ttyewbo1_540.png tumblr_nk6xcnunkm1ttyewbo2_540.png tumblr_nk6xcnunkm1ttyewbo3_540.png tumblr_nk6xfe1n801ttyewbo2_540.png tumblr_nk6xfe1n801ttyewbo3_540.png tumblr_nk6xhnM6dY1ttyewbo1_540.png tumblr_nk6xhnM6dY1ttyewbo2_540.png tumblr_nk6xhnM6dY1ttyewbo2_540.png tumblr_nk6xhnM6dY1ttyewbo3_540.png tumblr_nk6xjzSmYn1ttyewbo1_540.png tumblr_nk6xjzSmYn1ttyewbo2_540.png tumblr_nkylbd1cSC1ttyewbo1_540.png tumblr_nkylbd1cSC1ttyewbo2_540.png tumblr_njtlsq2ZM11rgpubao1_400.gif tumblr_njtlsq2ZM11rgpubao2_400.gif tumblr_njtlsq2ZM11rgpubao3_400.gif tumblr_njtlsq2ZM11rgpubao4_400.gif tumblr_no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational